Don't Remember You
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seeing himself turn the river to blood, Moses of another time is rather confused who this Ramses is. Why does the pain in his heart come when seeing him? Who is he?


**This is a oneshot request for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Don't own Prince of Egypt or any of the Characters.**

Don't Remember You

Summary: Seeing himself turn the river to blood, Moses of another time is rather confused who this Ramses is. Why does the pain in his heart come when seeing him? Who is he?

Warning: AR, AR Moses, ofc mention, amnesia, Some Slash, time travel

* * *

Blinking in confusion, a slim looking man wearing dark brown tunic frowns hearing a voice similar to his own said. "Let them go!"

With strange fascination, he watches the water blue and beautiful turn into deepest shade of red. The symbolic of it reminds him of his time of the many battles staining the ground to a dark cooper color. He frowns wondering how he end up wherever he is instead of the battlefield where Raziya and many others were waiting for him.

"Now Moses quit this foolishness," The haughty arrogant voice said brings a strong pain in his chest at the mere sound of it.

"Ramses please let them go," The Moses in the river pleads rather fearful of something.

Watching a bit more Moses shakes his head glancing at the man in the reed boat. 'Pharaoh,' his mind supplies but not the name this carbon copy said. It sounds almost familiar like a dust in the distance of a deep forgotten memory but not recognizable.

Who is this Ramses person? Why is he been stubborn about something? The various questions form and race in his mind as the man once more denies the request. The ache in his chest becomes stronger and more painful by the second.

A silent sob breaks out of his throat as his eyes watch the handsome man. The feeling he's making a foolish mistake bubbles in his heart. Why can't he see what's almost obvious. He could see the Moses of this time seem to be in some type of agony and pain as if feelings for this man is almost unrequited.

"Foolish fool," The Pharaoh scoffs shaking his head rather amuse leaning over touching the water finding it's in fact blood causing him to briefly frown before pushing it off. "It's nothing but magic trick."

"Ramses please," Moses pleads once more the agony could be heard but goes unnoticed by everyone but the alternate reality one who is in fact in a different time period of a past he doesn't remember much other than freeing the slaves and moving out of Egypt to a land to call their own.

'If that's myself in the past than whom or what this Ramses seems important to me I mean him.' Moses narrows his eyes feeling so confuse and lost. The strange ache only remains worse in his chest as a pain forms in his temples. He closes his eyes to block out the scene in front of him as this time period Moses has no choice but to retreat and Ramses getting off his boat sending it back to the palace to have a walk to clear his head.

"Stupid idiot," the Pharaoh Ramses snarls angrily feeling his old feelings for Moses surface up again. "Why did he return much less what is the reason for him to leave?"

He shakes his head not even sure of anything anymore. He continues to walk forward until he bumps into a slim figure making him blink. He stares in confusion finding Moses but not quite Moses. The Moses he seen earlier been wearing clothes of those living in a desert while this one is more of a downtime of a warrior in a battle.

"Moses?" He ask raising a brow only to earn a confuse look. "I thought you left?"

Moses says nothing only staring. His heart beats faster and blood pounds in his ears. This Ramses is almost familiar. Who is he? How does he know him?

"Who are you?"

"Is this some type of a joke?" Ramses ask finding it rather pathetic and a simple game.

"No. I don't know who you are." Moses answers seriously.

"You don't remember me? Ramses the brother you grown up with as children in the palace." Ramses scowls finding the strange feeling bubble in his stomach as part of him could see the truth this Moses has no idea who he is and it hurts.

"No I don't remember you." Moses answers as a beam of light appears revealing a woman with long hair and light brown eyes.

"Moses there you are!" She cries running over giving him a hug causing Ramses to stare astonish and jealousy bubbles in his veins.

"Raziya," Moses breathes feeling relief. "Can you open a way back. I wish to retire to my bed."

"Raziya nods staring at her brother and friend with concern. She could see he been stress and strain long enough. She stares to see who he been talking to only to gasp.

"You," She hisses coldly reminding Ramses of his mother when she becomes angry.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Ramses snarls finding this woman intrusive and rather annoying.

"Yes especially when you cause Moses enough pain and suffering that he has no recollection of you!" She screams shocking Ramses.

"Raziya who is he?" Moses asks tears forming as the pain grows stronger making him see darkness at the edge of his vision.

"Ramses…the man who destroy your trust, a brother grown up with, and fallen for," Raziya answers sadly seeing the pain in Moses's brown eyes grow stronger.

He falls on his knees screaming in pain as memories he doesn't understand race in his mind. Memories he manage to erase for a time so it wouldn't distract him. The pain. The love he has for Ramses. His Ramses he fallen for and secretly meet for a few times during their battle of wills that nearly destroy Egypt due to the man's arrogance.

Tears fall and he gazes at Ramses his only words, "Please do as this time Moses asks, and release the slaves." He turns to Raziya choking out, "Home."

She nods opening a portal letting the shaken man go through before turning to Ramses. She tells him, "This is what you did to the man who loved you more than life its self. He died pinning for you to change and guilt of what happen. Please do so before God starts his punishment on you."

Ramses furrow his brows not quite understanding. He didn't get the chance to ask anything before she goes through. What on earth did he would do that cause such pain to Moses? Is it worth seeing the confuse look in those eyes not recognizing him? Pain and guilt form in his heart.

He shakes his head going to the palace calling for the guards to spread word, Free the Slaves. He doesn't want his Moses to face such agony he seen briefly that scares him. He sends another guard to find Moses to have a long and well deserving talk. And it was during this talk that their feelings come to light and what would be the punishments don't pass on as the newly freed slaves have a choice to leave or stay within Egypt.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
